Hot Victim 2
by formax987
Summary: Part two of their wrath


Hot Victim 2

(I don't own American Dad)

Previously on Hot Victim. . .

Donna was raped and she died. And let's see what's going with the Smiths.

Stan was tying his black tie in his room. Francine was putting on a dress and shaping up her cleavage. Roger was going in disguise as Hansel Kilsim, local judge of character and singing.

They were going out the door. "Okay everyone. If Steve wins this we'll be loaded!" said Stan as he opens the door, Jeff and Haley was back from the hunger strike. "So you guys are. Are going to the Karaoke concert." said Jeff. "Yes we are. There's a salad in the fridge. Be back later!" said Francine.

At The Concert. . .

Steve was singing a part from "Bye Bye Bye" by N sync.

The four: "Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in the game for two!"

Steve: "You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby bye bye bye!"

The four: "Bye Bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough."

Steve: "Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie Bye bye bye."

The four: "BYE BYE!"

The song ended and everyone cheered. A cheerleader screamed, "STEVE I LOVE YOU!" then she fell down. The judge had an envelope. "The winners are. Steve and the musketeers!" Steve, Toshi , Snot, and Barry were happy and their prize was 1,000,000,000$ for the lead band member's family. Toshi received a katana, Snot obtained a trip to Italy and Barry got a certificate for liposucton. Stan hugged Steve because he was proud of him.

At The House . . .

They returned home. Stan had a gold chain. Francine had bags of stuff. Roger had a Dolly Parton wig, a Lando Calrissian pants and a Limited edition Jason mask.

"Wow WE ARE LOADED. So honey what are you mailing?" said Stan.

"Some soaps for my pen pal in Rhode Island." said Francine.

(In actuality they're dildos)

The Next Day . . .

The Smith's house have improved in design and size.

The living room is huge with a slide for Roger.

Klaus is now in a large fish tank. Steve's room is high-tech. Stan and Francine's room is improved as well. On Stan's side have a lot of deceased Republicans pictures in frames and a large Uncle Sam robot. Francine's side has a lot of women's fist of independents and sisterhood. As Stan walks down with an Elvis Presly hair.

"Hey Hey Hey!" he jumps with a spin and lands it with a pose. "I'm Stan Presly." said Presly.

"Whoa nice jump Dad" said Steve while wearing sunglasses with a golden outline.

"Yeah, but do that at the shelter" said Hayley.

"Go to hell Hayley. I have work to do in the new lab." said Stan.

He heard a knock at the door. He open the door and find a blonde British-American in black suit. Stan eyes were wide at her appearance. She had a bun hairstyle, pink lips and mascara. Her suit is normal.

Roger came and gasped. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo!" He ran and slammed the door.

Stan got angry. "Roger what the hell!" said Stan.

"Save yourselves! She's Bad news." said Roger.

"No she's not. She's a neighbor." said Francine.

"You don't understand. She a Futalien." said Roger.

"A what." said Steve.

"Huh. The Futaliens are a lesbian alien race from a distant plant. Back then they had men but they died of a climate change which gave the dicks and developed a desire to fuck women weaker than their species.-and they plan to fuck the hottest women on Earth."

"How do you know this?" asked Stan.

"I sent a dumb blonde to gather info about them.-but she died of pregnancy." said Roger.

"Roger. That's a load of crap. Francine answer the door." said Stan.

As she opens the door she saw Linda Memari naked and tied up. "uh what just happened?"

"I did it and you're next. Oh I'm Hia. " said the woman.

"So Roger was right. You are a. A. An alien" said Francine.

"Yes I am and this is a robot filled your memories and experiences. She grabbed Francine and kissed. She was knocked out.

The robot disguise herself as Francine and went inside.

"So have you patched things up with her!" said Stan.

"Yes but she wasn't an alien just a bisexual trying to get a kiss." the robot lied.

The real Francine was being brought along with Linda to the lair of the Futaliens. They were in put into containers along with Donna Tubbs. "Wow there's a black here." said Francine. Donna rolled her eye after she heard the comment.

The aliens said that there's only two girls left in their language.

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
